Adiós
by Aulladora
Summary: Contiene spilers capítulo 58,no leerlo si aun no has llegado,tributo al mejor personaje de Death Note


Los personajes de Death Note solo pertencen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

Personaje principal: L.

Spoilers capítulo 58

No contiene yaoi

* * *

-Pero yo...no estaba equivocado...así que yo...-Ryuuzaki cerró sus ojos por última vez, descansando en paz al fin, más la paz duró poco, el gritó de Light resonó por toda la habitación, alarmando a todos los que en esa sala se encontraban.

-¡Ryuuzaki¡Oye, Ryuuzaki!

Con falsa tristeza elevó levemente del suelo el cuerpo del que hasta hace instante había sido su rival, ahora nada más que una nueva alma sesgada por la afilada guadaña de la muerte.

-¡Nosotros somos los siguientes ¡Watari, Ryuuzaki y ahora nosotros...!

Todo el mundo cerró los ojos como si una parca les susurrara a los oídos el final de sus vidas. Otro silencio surgió en ese lugar de pesadillas. El ambiente era demasiado caótico y el cuerpo del que fue, el mejor detective del mundo yacía en el suelo, tieso a causa del infarto.

-Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia - Dijo Mogi que fue el primero en reaccionar ante el hecho de que, la muerte ya había terminado su misión por ese día.

-Pero Ryuuzaki no tiene identificación -respondió Aizawa

- Eso no tendría que ser un problema. Yo iré con él - El jefe de policía Soichiro Yagami se dispuso a realizar la misión.

Sin esperar que nadie le ayudara cargó con el liviano cuerpo del detective, ante la turbada mirada del recepcionista del hotel pasó corriendo todo el lobby y llegó al coche patrulla, que por suerte estaba aparcado en frente del hotel, con manos temblorosas por el miedo y el cansancio de llevar a un cuerpo muerto, abrió la puerta y puso al moribundo en el asiento del copiloto.

No había tiempo que perder, había pocas esperanzas, pero las que hubiera las exprimiría al máximo, sin fijarse en el tráfico, como si su vista se nublara, iba rápido como el viento, echando miradas fugaces a L, no quería que se muriese, le había considerado alguien increíble, la única persona capaz de descubrir a Kira. Cogió su mano, que rápidamente perdía el color.

- Mierda, resiste Ryuuzaki...-Soichiro puso en marcha las luces de la sirena para que todos los vehículos, que estaban circulando por delante, se apartaran. Tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para llegar al hospital, sin embargo esos minutos se le hicieron eternos.

Así pues, llamo a Mogi para que informara al hospital sobre su llegada y acto seguido volvió a mirar a L, jamás imaginó el jefe de policía que alguna vez vería a Ryuuzaki en esa situación: estaba tumbado en el asiento, sino fuera por el cinturón cualquiera diría que se caería en cualquier momento. Yagami pensó que nunca más volvería a ver al joven con los ojos tan llenos de vida y su modo tan peculiar de sentarse, aquello que había considerado tan extraño al principio.

Finalmente llegó al hospital, habían unos médicos esperando que, al ver el coche de policía rápidamente se dispusieron a coger al hombre con delicadeza para colocarlo en la camilla.

Era bastante extraño que un joven se estuviera muriendo por esas circunstancias, así que para no alertar al personal por la postura en la se encontraba lo cubrieron con una sabana.

Ya dentro de la sala de urgencias, los médicos empezaron con un vaivén de aparatos eléctricos, mascarilla e incluso planchas para evitar que el último suspiro de L se fuera, Soichiro estaba nervioso, no paraba de caminar por la habitación, al resultar molesto para los médicos, le pidieron que esperara en la sala, pero este con un movimiento brusco negó con la cabeza se sentó en una silla justo al lado de la camilla y cogió de nuevo la mano del joven, ya fría y presagiando lo peor, más los médicos seguían, cada vez más rápido y con una cara más desesperada, por un momento el jefe de policía deseo que todo terminara, que a ese hombre que yacía sumergido plácidamente en el lago de la muerte dejaran volar su espíritu.

Dos horas de intensa pelea contra la muerte, dos horas que se hicieron eternidad para los corazones de esos hombres deseosos de ver otra vez con su característica vitalidad al moreno, el último suspiro del joven fue profundo casi como si estuviera dormido, más su pecho dejó de moverse y todos supieron que esa fría amiga que te espera en cada esquina había vencido...

-Hora de la muerte las 10:14 pm -dijo el médico especialista.

La operación acabó siendo un fracaso, todos los que participaron en la reanimación del cuerpo se retiraron con un mal sabor de boca, nunca se acostumbrarían a esa parte del trabajo. El médico, que mas experiencia tenía, le dio una palmadita en la espalda al jefe de policía para acto seguido dejarlo a solas con el fallecido.

Soichiro se acercó temblorosamente al cadáver, aun no se podía creer lo que había pasado, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado en las peores de sus pesadillas. Ryuuzaki estaba desnudo en la camilla, los médicos tuvieron que cortarle la ropa para poder realizar la operación, su piel estaba totalmente blanca mostrando el fin de la vida y en sus labios se veía un leve tono violeta.

Yagami se dispuso a arroparlo y se acercó una silla a la mesa donde yacía este.

-Siempre te he considerado un amigo...-Soichiro se empezó a frotar las manos, estaba tan incómodo hablando después de todo lo que había pasado.-...sin embargo, en verdad siento...siento que he perdido a un hijo.

Y acto seguido se derrumbó en el cadáver. Una pequeña estrella desapareció del firmamento, solo un punto de luz que dejó atrás los sueños y esperanzas depositados en ella, alejada siempre de las otras sabiendo que ella brillaba más y que gracias a su luz muchos encontraron el camino correcto...

Soichiro salió del hospital, los pies le pesaban demasiado para caminar con normalidad, aquel día una pequeña parte de su vida se escapó de sus manos: Decidió no coger el coche esa noche, ya se las arreglaría para recuperarlo al día siguiente .

Así pues, llamo a un taxi para que le acercara al hotel donde sus compañeros le esperaban, al cabo de unos minutos llegó.

El jefe de policía se subió al vehículo, le dijo al conductor donde quería ir y acto seguido se sentó, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a aquel desconocido, sin embargó algo extraño pasó, Soichiro notó una presencia que le hizo asomarse por la ventanilla.

En la acera de calle se podía distinguir la silueta de un muchacho vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que se despedía con la mano como si conociera de toda la vida al padre de Light. Soichiro se frotó los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Lo habré soñado?

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, hecho a medias con una queridísima amiga como tributo al mejor detective del mundo; L, que el cinco de noviembre murió a manos de Light...

Espero que os haya gustado, y nos encantaría que nos enviaseis críticas ya que estamos deseando mejorar.

Sin más que decir, y esperando que os haya hecho reflexionar de lo que representaba L para Soichiro, me despido con un beso y un fuerte abrazo a todas esas personas que sienten tanto la muerte de detective como nosotras.

Fic resubido para mejorar ortografía y párrafos la primera vez que se subido a fanfiction fue el cinco de noviembre


End file.
